


Потерянный

by EvaSteph



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaSteph/pseuds/EvaSteph
Summary: Джесси Пинкман всегда был шумным, надоедливым и совершенно невыносимым. Но тишина почему-то намного хуже.Действие происходит во время последнего эпизода второго сезона.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435206) by [corneroffandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom). 



Телефон молчит. Раньше Уолтер _скорее всего_ обрадовался бы передышке от быстрой, бессвязной и абсолютно бессмысленной трепотни Джесси. Но не сегодня. Только не после того, как сам стал свидетелем смерти Джейн и ничего не предпринял, потому что так было выгодней. Не после того, как Джесси в панике позвонил ему, когда проснулся и обнаружил, что она мертва. 

Уолт стучит пальцами по столешнице, уставившись на телефон, и размышляет о ближайшем будущем — ему ведь придется умолчать о своей роли в произошедшем и продолжать при этом варить вместе с Джесси, который точно впадёт в глубокую депрессию, — и это только малая часть его забот. Но все это неважно, если Джесси с ним _не свяжется_. Причём как можно скорее. 

Он ждёт ещё пять минут, затем начинает сам наводить справки. И, конечно же, Сол знает парня, который знает другого парня, так что Уолт не успевает ещё полностью расписать ситуацию, а Сол уже включается в дело и начинает с такой скоростью двигать людьми, как фигурами на шахматной доске, что Уолту даже сложно разобраться во всей информации и всех именах, которые ему сообщаются. Проходит ещё немного времени — и Уолт говорит по телефону с мужчиной, которого чуть раньше отправляли прибраться в доме Джесси — с Майком, кажется, — заново объясняет ситуацию и торопит того обыскать все места, куда могло бы занести сорвавшегося наркомана.

— Понял, — бросает Майк, после чего звонок обрывается, и ворчание Уолта о хороших манерах слышат только телефонные гудки.

В какой-то момент он погружается в полудрёму, все так же сидя и крепко сжимая в пальцах телефон, а когда тот начинает вибрировать, то вздрагивает и чуть не падает со стула, но зато просыпается и наконец отвечает:

— Алло?

— Нашёлся, — говорит Майк. — Но тебе это не понравится.

Собственно, как и всегда, когда дело касается Джесси Пинкмана. 

— Рассказывай.

Майк оказывается прав. Уолту действительно _не нравится_ тот полуразвалившийся дом, где обкуренный Джесси отключился среди людей, делающих... да что только не делающих сами с собой и друг с другом. Он изо всех сил старается не обращать на это внимания и только нервно сглатывает, когда слышит треск стекла под ногой. 

Джесси безжизненно растянулся тут же, и сердце у Уолта начинает колотиться быстрее, когда он узнает парня среди царящего здесь сумрака и беспорядка. Тот бледен, весь дрожит и с трудом концентрируется на Уолте, который приподнимает его и заставляет вернуться к реальности.

Но, Господи, когда он наконец приходит в себя, небо вокруг них словно рушится на землю. Он вцепляется в Уолта и рыдает из-за Джейн, бормочет что-то о любви с такой горечью, что мужчине становится ясно: парень по-настоящему сломлен и, может быть, никогда уже _не оправится_ после этого. А если так, то получается, что Уолт, позволив девушке умереть, убил заодно и Джесси этим принятым в последнюю секунду решением... _"Семью нельзя бросать в беде."_ Слова, прозвучавшие в разговоре не с кем иным, как с отцом Джейн, вдруг вспоминаются ему, и он, стиснув зубы, ещё крепче прижимает к себе Джесси, чьи рыдания режут его как ножом по сердцу. 

Ночь выдаётся, мягко говоря, тяжеленькая. Майк далеко не в восторге от присутствия Джесси в своей машине, но Уолт бросает ему пачку денег, и _на какое-то время_ ворчание прекращается. Уолт без понятия, что теперь делать, но говорит Майку довезти их до ближайшего мотеля, где Джесси принимает обжигающе-горячий душ — Уолт чувствует жар даже у телевизора, где он неловко замер в ожидании. Через несколько минут Джесси молчаливым комочком сворачивается на кровати, а Уолт все ещё без понятия, что же теперь делать, но все-таки заказывает пиццу, приносит немного воды, впихивает стакан Джесси в руку и следит за тем, чтобы тот сделал пару глотков.

"Так продолжаться не может", — решает он. Джейн, которая смогла бы взять заботу о Джесси на себя, больше нет, а ему надо сосредоточиться на приближающейся операции. Так что, пока Уолт сидит и наблюдает за Джесси — тот борется с начавшимся наркотическим похмельем, без конца почёсывая руки, качаясь взад-вперёд и трясясь так, что зубы стучат — он видит только один выход из ситуации. Мужчина достаёт телефон и снова, в который раз, набирает уже заученный номер. 

— Сол? Мне нужен лучший реабилитационный центр в округе. Деньги не проблема. Просто... найди такой, куда его возьмут. Да, прямо сейчас. — Он знает, что ему не нужно уточнять, о ком речь: они оба уже так давно влезли во всю эту историю, что понимают друг друга с полуслова. — Спасибо тебе.

Уолт кладёт трубку и снова смотрит на паренька, чьё состояние только ухудшается с каждой секундой.

— Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю, Джесси.

Он не знает, как, но все обязательно наладится. И он лично об этом позаботится.


End file.
